Archive 8
Turn 36 - 40. Turn XXXVI: 750 BCE - 700 BCE NPC Events: * Jomoto: '''They expand further on Sakhalin. * '''Sea People: '''They are driven out of Sinai, never to be seen again. * '''Navarra: '''New Iberian state. * '''Powhatan: '''A new Native American culture, located in the present-day US state of Virginia. * '''Tlingit and Chinook: '''Two cultures that splinter from the Nuuktik. * '''Lydia: '''Lydia conquers the other Anatolian nations, barring Tarsos. They also invade and take the coast of Anatolia held by the Hellenic Kingdom. * '''Danes: '''They raid Jylland for resources and drive the Funnelbeakers out of the last Danish islands. * '''Blekinge: '''Guards spot and capture the spies. Whilst the spies do not confess, the king Alabaster V accuses Sveija. He demands Sveijas southern land, excluding Gotland, or there will be war. Blekinge mobilizes their border and expands it a bit. The Geats are unhappy over the expansion and the fact that they seem to be caught between conflicting kingdoms. * '''Tamil Warlords: '''Several warlord nations are created from the funding from Ulmara Wadua. These all become their vassal and perform raids on the Tamils and southern Ymirian villages to supply themselves and their master. * '''Guvata: '''They expand grandly along the coast. This causes them to have to fight off revolting tribes. They form their capital, Anand. * '''Tamils: '''Sorry, we are occupied with raiders. * '''Pandays: '''Some tribes join in on the war. * '''Israel: '''The Israelites take Gaza during the battles against the Sea People. * '''Jylland: '''They plead to Vesnia to help them get rid of the Danish raids. * '''North Slavs: '''Most of them disagree, but a few tribes accept the trade offer. * '''Sveija: '''The expansion goes for a while until Geatic tribes stop them, wanting to keep their homelands. * '''Kassites: '''Kassite tribes invade the Kithites, forcing them to migrate westwards as far as they can. * '''Medes: '''Shortly after the Kassite invasion, this nation is formed south of Amezides with its capital in Ecbatana. The people are highly developed. * '''Oslofjord: '''They expand along the coast and form Stavanger. * '''Sadosfeia: '''They grab some eastern coast through the war with the Sea People. * '''Dravidians: '''They are able to counter most of the saboteurs and are winning in the north. They are struggling against the new tactics in the south however and are pushed back slightly. * '''Angermannia: '''Yes! Of course, allies to the end! '''Indazi Ymiri: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: House of Priveé. ** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 96,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 3% shibja, ** Pamáli: ~141.000 ** Uruqmbi: ~79.500 ** Walowasa: ~32.000 ** Nirga: ~30.000 ** Rural Areas: ~310.000 ** Religion: 40% Proto-Hinduism 3% Puditicia a Malo, 55% Banbok , 1,5% other, 0,5% atheism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Dangerous Conscription: 'the kings anounce that the preasure of a 2 front war would be to great and that we are going to fix this, 12% conscription. ** '''Raids: '''3500 spearmen and 500 archers guard our territories near the Tamil warlords killing anybody that are hostile. ** '''War: '''We use the same tactics against the Dravidians. We assemble 3000 spearmen, 2000 Bowmen, 2000 Firebowmen and 300 battlemedics to heavily push on the most northern parts of Ymiri all other troops are doing the same thing as last turn, These troops i mentioned are ontop of the regular amount of troops there proportionate to the main line. 96% of the troops that are not part of the Raid defenders are in the dravidian Ymirian front. the 4% is doing the same as last turn. * '''Military: '''total of about 12% (Dangerous conscription) of population, now. 71.100. ** 25000 Spearmen ( 17.500 have shields) ** 12000 bowmen ** 5000 Slingers ** 694 Torchers ** 6000 Blowdarters ** 3215 Battle Medics ** 75 spies ** 10050 fire bowmen. ** 200 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) ** 9000 swordmen ** 625 cavalry ** 1040 Saboteers * '''Navy: ' ** 345 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 240 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 85 Shirigunami (can hold around 82 people) ** 100 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) ** 4000 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: * Pandays (helping tribes): We gently ask if you are intrested to join Ymiri so that we can organize the war better. * Events: ** People: '''some people dislike the new conscription but we get alot of support to end this war, by total war. ** '''Focus: '''most units we deploy uses spears and bows to lower the costs of our millitary. We use all spice to sell, we buy alot of food from Jishvuu and Pandays and we only produce edibles and war equipment and some spice. ** '''Army Food: '''If a family has enought food to not starve they will send the rest to the army. We will repay the people after the war with something. '''Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Edvard Fleischer (B 801 BCE D 744 BCE) (R 781 BCE - 744 BCE), Edvard II Fleischer (B 767 BCE D 711 BCE) (R 744 BCE - 711 BCE), Edvard-Ragnar Fleischer (B 731 BCE, still alive) (R 711 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland, some Danish tribes, Blekinge and Sveija. * Capital: Burgenbrao * Demographics: ** Burgenbrao: 12100 ** Raustadt: 1142 ** Rural Areas: ~32200 ** Population: 84% Vesnians, 16% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 93% Vesnian Paganism, 5% Funnelbeaker religions, 2% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Support of Jylland: '''We send 50 Spearmen and 70 Bowmen, supported by 10 Scouts across the sea to attack the Danish raiders and help our friends from Jylland. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 250 ** Shortswordmen: 133 ** Bowmen: 175 ** Torchmen: 50 ** Scouts: 18 * Navy: ** 65 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 120 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 220 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Danes: '''Withdraw immediately and we'll work something out. ** '''Jylland: '''Yes, we will help you! * '''Events: ** Crop Rotation: '''We introduce slight crop rotation to our farms to make them less susceptible to diseases and such, helping our population. ** '''Statue of Halmar I: '''We build a small, but proud statue of the first of the Fleischer dynasty, near the Burgenbrao bridg,e. '''Kingdom of Sveija: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Ilka IV ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: '''Conscription: heavy 7% (Army) *** '''Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 109,159 *** Goterbarg: 88,159 *** Gåby: 18,000 *** Visky: 16,000 *** Rural Areas: ~228,000 *** Total Population: 459,318 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. *** Trade partners: '''Kingdom of Vesnia, Angermannia and Jylland. ** '''Wars and Conflicts: *** Land front: We send 4,179 spearmen, 300 bowmen with fire arrows, 2,782 Bowmen, 300 Torchers, 4,129 Swordsmen and 400 slingers. We will push to the south. *** First naval front: We send 3,000 Spearmen, 3,000 Swordsmen, 300 bowmen with fire arrows, 2,700 Bowmen, 400 Torchers and 1000 slingers, they will attack öland. *** Second Naval front: 2,000 Swordsmen, 2,000 Spearmen, 2,500 Bowmen, 300 Bowmen with fire arrows, 300 Slingers and 100 Torchers. they will attack the east coast of Blekinge mainland. *** Reserves: 'the rest of the soldiers will guard the coast. * '''Military: '''Heavy Conscription: 7% (32,152) ** 11,720 Swordsmen with shields 9,129 frontline | 2,591 ** 10,289 Spearmen with shields 9,179 frontline | 1,110 rear ** 6,345 Bowmen 5,582 frontline | 763 rear ** 1,913 Slingers 1,700 frontline | 213 rear ** 1,000 Bowmen with fire arrows 900 frontline | 100 rear ** 850 Torchers 800 frontline | 50 rear ** 50 spies with poison * '''Navy: ' ** 148 transport ships (can hold around 41 men) ** 99 large transport ships (can hold around 48 men) ** 41 Small transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 2 Warships (can hold around 70 men) ** 900 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Blekinge: If it's war you want it's war you get. (701 BC) ** north slavic tribes: do you want trade? ** Suomi tribes: will you trade? ** Angermannia: Will you help us in the war? * Events: ** Fire arrows: we thought we could make the arrows more deadly. ** Warships: '''We make stronger ships that can hold around 70 men. ** '''War supply: seeing that our food situation is great and our people are happy we send food to our troops in the army. Turn XXXVII: 700 BCE - 675 BCE NPC Events: * Inuits: '''These people develop on the southern coast of Greenland. * '''Angermannia: '''They accept. They also expand to the northeast and establish a capital, Örnskjöldsjvik. * '''Finno-Ugrians: '''The western tribes become part of the Suomi. The rest become the Samoyeds. * '''Aruns: '''With their influence, they annex Médenine and Tripoli, whom become autonomous provinces of the nation. They also colonize the island of Sardinia. * '''Lydia: '''Lydia expands easternwards. * '''Gojoseon: '''After years of peace, they annex more Korean tribes. * '''Ulmara Wadua: '''Stop attacking our vassal or we'll declare war on you. We will stop the raids, but only if you pay us fees every month. They also expand onto more of the Maldives. * '''Dravidian War: '''The enemy starts to predict the Ymirian tactics and start to totally counter the night raids, which become completely obsolete. Ymiri loses more land in the north while gaining incredibly minor lands in the east. The Dravidians completely destroy and raze all villages they come across. They threaten to kill and annihilate more if Ymiri doesn't surrender. * '''Tamils: '''The richest tribes (which isn't saying much) send some supplies to Ymiri. * '''The Grand Nordic War: '''Blekinge calls in its allies, Oslofjord and Geatsia. Many Sveijan ships that attempt to dock on Öland are sunk, killing everyone on board. On the east coast, they have an upper hand, although it is still a close battle between the navies. On the land front, they send large swathes of weak units to fight the Sveijan attack, which becomes a stalemate. Meanwhile, they send their stronger armies through their expanded border, surprising the Sveijans and taking more land. This allows for the weaker armies to push forward and then to be aided by allied armies, although the Blekinge weak army is almost destroyed. Blekinge calls for peace, or more will die. Meanwhile, Geatic tribes, tired of being between the two great powers and their actions, invade. They completely take away Sveijas access to Lake Vänern. Blekinge starts losing their southernmost northern lands to the Geatic horde. Blekinge is also sinking any trade ships going to Sveija, including Vesnian, Jyllandese and North Slavic. They threaten these nations to stop their trade or they will attack. * '''North Slavs: '''We would trade, but Blekinge is sinking our ships. * '''Jylland: '''They send a message to Sveija, which managed to get past the naval battles. It tells them that they will stop trade temporarily due to the war, but will resume afterwards, if Sveija exists. * '''Song Vhi: '''They send supplies to the Khmer, Dravidians and Alai. * '''Danish Raider Skirmish: '''Vesnia suffers several losses, but the Danes were surprised, eventually they surrendered, stopping the raids against Jylland. From this, Jylland was able to build up a military and expand to the south. * '''Vesnia: '''The public is slightly displeased with the deaths of several soldiers. * '''Sadosfeia: '''They peacefully integrate Nubia back into their realm and start to expand into the Sinai peninsula, slowly building themselves up. * '''Medes: '''They start to expand militarily, gaining immense power. * '''China: '''From political problems that escalated into chaos, they split into three empires: Deng in the north, Nam in the middle and Zhao in the south. * '''Zhao: '''They integrate Fen and Guang tribes into their nation, gaining control of Guangzhou, which becomes their capital. * '''Pandays: '''Some tribes with brave men and women join the Ymirian nation to help the war effort. * '''Banbok: '''It spreads into Jishvuu and Panday tribes from the long Ymirian influence. * '''Suomi: '''Absolutely not! You pay us, like we agreed, but we are not allies. '''Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Edvard-Ragnar Fleischer (B 731 BCE, still alive) (R 711 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland, some Danish tribes, Blekinge and Sveija. * Capital: Burgenbrao * Demographics: ** Burgenbrao: 13005 ** Raustadt: 1212 ** Rural Areas: ~33400 ** Population: 84% Vesnians, 16% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 93% Vesnian Paganism, 5% Funnelbeaker religions, 2% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Coastal Defense: '''We set up coastal forts in case Blekinge invades. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 260 ** Shortswordmen: 137 ** Bowmen: 177 ** Torchmen: 50 ** Scouts: 16 * Navy: ** 67 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 124 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 230 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Blekinge: '''Okay, fine, just stop sinking our ships. * '''Events: ** Memorial by the Bridge: '''We set up a memorial for the shipmen who died during the fight against the Danish raiders. ** '''Revolting Funnelbeakers: '''Some Funnelbeakers start to protest, some slightly violently. We put them down with as much force as is required. '''Indazi Ymiri: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: House of Priveé. ** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 96,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 3% shibja, ** Pamáli: ~150.000 ** Uruqmbi: ~83.500 ** Walowasa: ~37.000 ** Nirga: ~35.000 ** Oroborus: ~1.500 ** Rural Areas: ~327.500 ** Religion: 40% Proto-Hinduism 3% Puditicia a Malo, 55% Banbok , 1,5% other, 0,5% atheism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Conscription: '''if the dravidians accept we change the conscription to 8 procent. If they decline we conscript 20 procent. ** '''UW + vassals: '''if Dravidians accept we say this, bugger off and no we wont pay you die you scum. wlse this doesnt happen. ** '''Dravidan war: if they decline we assign the soldiers to diffrent generals that plan diffrent strategies. These generals switch places to confuse the enemy by switching tactics. We switch in random times after battles. 80% of all troops are at the dravidian border. 15% at the UW border and 5% scattered in Ymiri. ** UW+Vassal War: 'we join in on the fun when our front is full with 12.000 spearmen, 9000 bowmen, 2000 slingers, 594 torchers, 5000 blowdarters, 2000 battle medics,9000 firebowmen, 6000 swords men. the rest is guarding the dravidian border and cities, coast, villages. We have spearmen and swords men at the front, archers at the back shooting the enemy from afar. The slingers are with the spear and sword men helping them attacking more close and personal. The blowdarters sneak through the forrest scouting untill they find easy targets to kill. This happens if the dravidians decline. * '''Military: '''total of about 8-20% (Dangerous conscription) of population, (51.000 or 127.000) ** 13.000 Spearmen ( 13.000 have shields) ** 10.000 bowmen ** 3.000 Slingers ** 594 Torchers ** 5.000 Blowdarters ** 2.216 Battle Medics ** 75 spies ** 9.050 fire bowmen. ** 200 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) ** 6.000 swordmen ** 625 cavalry ** 1.040 Saboteers Or if they decline: * 30.000 Spearmen ( 13.000 have shields) ** 20.000 bowmen ** 14.000 Slingers ** 594 Torchers ** 12.000 Blowdarters ** 5.215 Battle Medics ** 75 spies ** 19.050 fire bowmen. ** 500 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) ** 17.000 swordmen ** 2625 cavalry ** 3.040 Saboteers ** '''Navy: ' *** 345 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) *** 240 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) *** 85 Shirigunami (can hold around 82 people) *** 100 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) *** 4000 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: ** Dravidians: '''we accept the proposal but only if you do not gain any more land that you have already conquered aswell as letting the people in the conquerd land move to the rest of Ymiri. We want that aswell as a promise not to attack eachother in a long time. (If they accept then more stuff happen if they don´t other stuff happen). ** '''Tamils & Pandays: '''if the dravidians accept then this happens: we now combat only one enemy. Join us so that we can beat them together. Tamils you will be a semi autonumus state that get your former lands, Pandays would you like to join the might of Ymiri?. you will both get better defence and easier trade and all beeing a member of a big nation. We will win as brothers! ** '''Jishvuu & Pandays: '''would you like to join us our fellow Banbok belivers? ** '''Events: *** Guerrilla: '''If the Dravidians decline we are prepared with guerrilla warfare. *** '''Defence: '''If the Dravidians accept we will build forts on our border as well as well as pits to shot arrows from. *** '''FOOD: '''almost all newborn children become farmers and the imense farming flocks enought people to the village of Oroborus close to the Jishvuu border. It became large and is now a very small city. This heavily increase food production as about all that isnt in the military are farming. '''Kingdom of Sveija: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Ilka V ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: '''Conscription: very heavy 10% (Army) *** '''Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 114,159 *** Goterbarg: 93,159 *** Gåby: 21,000 *** Visky: 19,000 *** Rural Areas: ~258,000 *** Total Population: 505,318 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. *** Trade partners: '''Kingdom of Vesnia and Angermannia. ** '''Wars and Conflicts: *** Land front: We send 4,179 spearmen, 300 bowmen with fire arrows, 2,782 Bowmen, 300 Torchers, 4,129 Swordsmen and 400 slingers. We will push to the south. *** First naval front: We send 3,000 Spearmen, 3,000 Swordsmen, 300 bowmen with fire arrows, 2,700 Bowmen, 400 Torchers and 1000 slingers, they will attack öland. *** Second Naval front: 2,000 Swordsmen, 2,000 Spearmen, 2,500 Bowmen, 300 Bowmen with fire arrows, 300 Slingers and 100 Torchers. they will attack the east coast of Blekinge mainland. *** Reserves: '''the rest of the soldiers will guard the coast. *** '''the new troops: 1/3rd of them will help the land front to push into blekinge. *** Geats Front Line: 1/3rd of the new troops will be at the border where geats took control of vättern again, they will push to the coast of vättern. (If they don't accept our request) *** long walk to Oslo: the other 1/3rd will see if the can travel across the lands towards oslo (sent picture to simplenoise48) (If they don't accept our terms) * Military: 'Heavy Conscription: 10% (45,932) ** 16,620 Swordsmen with shields | 14,129 frontline | 2,491 rear ** 16,289 Spearmen with shields | 14,179 frontline | 2,110 rear ** 8,858 Bowmen | 7,582 frontline | 1,276 rear ** 1,700 Slingers | 1,700 frontline ** 2,100 Bowmen with fire arrows | 2,000 frontline | 425 rear ** 1,300 Torchers | 1,200 frontline | 100 rear ** 50 spies with poison * '''Navy: ' ** 153 transport ships (can hold around 41 men) ** 102 large transport ships (can hold around 48 men) ** 45 Small transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 3 Warships (can hold around 70 men) ** 950 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Jylland: it's okay, we undestand the situation, before you leave, do you know where Oslofjord is? we plan to suprise attack on them. ** Blekinge: Do you really want peace after accusing me of sending spies to your country? that's funny. i will agree if you give all the land you took from me in this war back. ** Geats: You can keep that land if you stop attacking us. * Events: ** conscription: we make the conscription higher to 10%. ** Slingers: we turn all the reserve slingers into bowmen. ** New Troops: 3/4th of them will help the land front. the other will try to find Oslofjord through the land unclaimed by anyone (if any tribes are found we aks if we can walk through their territory, we romise that the only thing we will do is walk by) ** Ship production: We start making alot of ships so that we can beat Blekinge's fleet. Turn XXXVIII: 675 BCE - 650 BCE NPC Events: * Yemen: '''Under their new monarch, they expand to the east. * '''Malacca: '''They take all of northern Java and start selling resources to nearby tribes. * '''Aboriginals: '''The original Australian peoples. * '''Latins: '''They begin a mass migration to the north, taking large swathes of land and completely absorbing the Unetice people. The remaining Latins in Italy become the Apenninians. * '''The Grand Nordic War: '''Blekinge loses in the mainland but manage a landing on southern Gotland. They once again send a peace request, threatening that more Sveijans will die if they do not stop. The Geats take more of Blekinges land before leaving them alone, they also stop attacking Sveija. The eastern expedition runs into a more mountainous terrain and Oslofjordian garrisons. The fight was in Oslofjords advantage and they won, but it was still a close call. Some troops were taken prisoner. Geatsian people come up with the idea of setting up ships in more narrow areas in sea to stop trade ships and such. * '''Sadosfeia: '''They get a new Pharoah, whom orders expansion. Sadosfeia expands more militarily, sparking angriness in the Nubians, who are given independence under the Kingdom of Kush. * '''Berbers: '''Tribes expand down into Western Sahara and parts of modern day Mauritania. * '''Polynesians: '''More cultures are created and some sailing tribes land on the northern island of New Zealand and settle there. * '''Tolonra: '''Development of the Caucasus people cause them to become the Tolonra, whom spread throughout Eastern Europe and Central Asia. * '''Medes: '''Phraortes, the leader, orders the expansion of the Median Kingdom to continue. * '''Aruns: '''They connect their Libyan land with their Tunisian land. The Libyan land, like Tripoli and Médenine, becomes an autonomous region. * '''Banbok: '''Panday tribes, both under Banbok and not, join to the Ymirian realm, the Jishvuu tribes decline however. * '''Srubna, Khergits, Indo-Europeans, Scythians, Afasevo: '''Big territorial changes from migration, raiding and fighting. * '''Gojoseon: '''They continue expanding and start trading and influencing Deng and Nam. * '''Otok: '''The nation gets a new king who wants the Aidan empire back. They start invading, annexing and absorbing Aida tribes into their nation. The king plans to wage war on Bolomo. * '''Dravidian War: '''The Dravidians accept. * '''Ulmara Wadua: '''I commend your bravery, yet you are foolish. There can only be one great power here and it will be us! * '''The War of the Raids: '''The war is played out in skirmishes and raids on Tamil, Panday and some Ymirian villages. They are able to hold off Ymirian armies, stopping them from making gains, but not annihilating them. They use quick, cavalry attacks to counter and harass the forts while being built and when complete. The enemy raids the coastal villages and towns, throwing spears and using suicide boats to ram into buildings and piers to destroy them. * '''Illyrics: '''They assimilate several Proto-Balkan tribes. * '''Proto-Balts: '''Due to nations existing near them, subcultures start to get their foundations built, mostly from trade nodes such as by the Bay of Riga or Saaremaa and Hiumaa. '''Indazi Ymiri: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: House of Priveé. ** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 96,4% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 2,9% shibja, Pandays 0,2% ** Pamáli: ~163.000 ** Uruqmbi: ~91.000 ** Walowasa: ~42.000 ** Nirga: ~37.000 ** Oroborus: ~1.500 ** Rural Areas: ~344.500 ** Religion: 38% Proto-Hinduism 3% Puditicia a Malo, 57% Banbok , 1,5% other, 0,5% atheism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Conscription: '10% ** '''UW+Vassal War: '''Position on image... We focus 97% of our army to attack the enemy with the battleplans in the image by. Countering their horses with spearmen to later when the rest of their army arrives be aided with swordmen. The archers focus on shooting the enemies archers and secondary targets are the closest enemy troops. Fire archers cocus on shooting the close combat enemies from a range. The cavalary try to flank on the side with the primary target of ranged attackers. Secondary is enemy cavalry and third swordmen. Elephants arrive to stomp the ramaining melee attackers and the slingers and Darters enter at a point to stand in a circle to cover eachothers backs as they shoot at the closest enemy. Torchers and saboteers later enters the battle to kill the ramaining enemy and scouting for villages to raze with the army. If the enemy flanks all soldiers create a circle with archers and firarchers in the middle. Other ranged in in the second layer and all Meele as a wall. There the meele will only defend before it is safe to carry out the original plan, The ranged shoots from the circle to kill off the enemy. Medics lay low in the circle and heal discreatly. The other 2% of our troops gurad th coast, the cities and villages. The 1% scouts around in our country to prevent raids. ** * '''Military: '''total of about 10% or 67.850 ** 20.000 Spearmen ( 19.000 have shields) ** 12.000 bowmen ** 3.000 Slingers ** 1100 Torchers ** 5.150 Blowdarters ** 2.210 Battle Medics ** 75 spies ** 10.050 fire bowmen. ** 500 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) ** 9.500 swordmen ** 2225 cavalry ** 1.540 Saboteers *** '''Navy: ' **** 360 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) **** 255 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) **** 90 Shirigunami (can hold around 82 people) **** 115 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) **** 4500 fishing ships *** '''Diplomacy: *** Dravidians: '''we are extreamly sorry for our war and we wonder if your leaders would accept to marry some of our kings princesses? *** '''Pandays & Ymiri & Jishvuu: '''Would you like to join my alliance *** '''Pandays & Ymiri & Jishvuu: We Assimilate some of our culture *** Events: **** Pact of Indus: We create the alliance Pact Of Indus. **** Royal: '''Our King gave birth to 7 princes and 7 princesses, He will be remebered as Urgunyah Priveé the fertile. **** '''Oroborus: '''The village of Oroborus Expands... The king works on infrastructure in that area. **** '''Trench: a bit off the UW border we build emegency trenches **** Food: We focus mainly on food production. Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Edvard-Ragnar Fleischer (B 731 BCE D 652 BCE) (R 711 BCE - 652 BCE), Halmar III Fleischer (B 678 BCE, still alive) (R 652 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland, some Danish tribes, Blekinge. * Capital: Burgenbrao * Demographics: ** Burgenbrao: 13704 ** Raustadt: 1810 ** Rural Areas: ~35000 ** Population: 84% Vesnians, 16% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 93% Vesnian Paganism, 5% Funnelbeaker religions, 2% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: ** * Military: ** Spearmen: 265 ** Shortswordmen: 140 ** Bowmen: 200 ** Torchmen: 50 ** Scouts: 25 * Navy: ** 70 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 130 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 250 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Jylland: '''Improve relations. * '''Events: ** The Forward Nation: '''Halmar III introduces new ideas to move forwards, starting a new age of modernization. '''Kingdom of Sveija: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Ilka V ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: '''Conscription: very heavy 10% (Army) *** '''Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 127,159 *** Goterbarg: 103,159 *** Gåby: 28,000 *** Visky: 23,000 *** Rural Areas: ~287,000 *** Total Population: 568,318 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. *** Trade partners: '''Kingdom of Vesnia and Angermannia. ** '''Wars and Conflicts: *** Main-Land front: We send 8,079 spearmen, 1,000 bowmen with fire arrows, 2,000 Bowmen, 300 Torchers, 5,029 Swordsmen and 400 slingers. We will push to the south. (total: 13,808) *** Gotland-land front: 2,800 Swordsmen with shields, 2,600 Spearmen with shields, 1,518 bowmen, 2,600 Bowmen with fire arrows. They will push the blekings out of Gotland. (total: 5,518) *** N'aval front:' We send 4,000 Spearmen, 5,300 Swordsmen, 1,000 bowmen with fire arrows, 3,500 Bowmen, 400 Torchers and 1,000 Slingers, they will attack Öland. (Total: 11,900) *** Second long walk to Oslo: 5,052 Spearmen with shields, 5,052 Swordsmen with shields, 3,102 Bowmen, 3,100 Bowmen with fire arrows. (same as last time) * Military: '''Heavy Conscription: 10% (56,832) ** '''15-20k: '''Swordsmen with shields 18,7 | Spearmen with shields. 18,2 ** '''10-15k: Bowmen. 10 ** 5-10k: '''Bowmen with fire arrows 6 ** '''0-5k: Spies with poison 50 | Torchers 1,3 | Slingers. 1,7 * Navy: ''' ** 165 transport ships (can hold around 43 men) ** 105 large transport ships (can hold around 50 men) ** 47 Small transport ships (can hold around 14 men) ** 4 Warships (can hold around 72 men) ** 1,000 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Blekinge: we accept peace if we keep the borders as they were before the war, this war has taken to many life's of both Sveijan's and bleking's people... (<- temporary name) * Events: ** Bringing happiness to the people: We start a festival to celebrate the end of the war. (if they accept our terms) ** Statue of the Grand Nordic war: We build a statue of 2 soldiers fighting sword to sword both shield in hand. it says "In memory of the thousands of men lost in the war /Ilka V" (if the war ends) Turn XXXIX: 650 BCE - 625 BCE NPC Events: * Libyans: '''Settlers spread to border the Monroe. * '''Porto: '''A new Iberian nation, built mostly from a very important trading port, influenced by Aruns. * '''Mumhain: '''Another Sealandic dynasty, this one in southern Ireland. * '''Hellenic Kingdom: '''It starts to fracture as a people calling themselves the Macedonians start to plan the creation of their own state. * '''Rome: '''A small annexation of some Apenninian tribes occur. * '''The War of the Raids: '''The war continues to rage on. Due to how many resources the new Ymirian tactics need and for how complicated they are, they are not very effective, however not much territory is exchanged. The Ymirian populace suffers slightly from the resource deficiency. The Tamil Warlords have slight internal problems from disagreements between the different warlords. * '''The Grand Nordic War: '''Blekinge and the rest of the Skagerrak Pact agree to a ceasefire but will only accept peace if Blekinge gains access to the rest of the Baltic Sea. * '''Karnataka: '''The new nation expands east, bordering Ymiri. * '''Dravidians: '''You're joking, right? * '''Samoyeds: '''The nomadic natives make their way east. * '''Sadosfeia: '''They take all of the Sinai Peninsula. * '''Medes: '''Their continous expansion doesn't end as they almost double in size. * '''Ulmara Wadua: '''In order to sustain order and keep the power of the government in one place, they found their capital: Wardenapura, small, but effective. * '''Tamil Warlords: '''They manage to take more Tamil territory, sacking villages and convincing many to stay due to cultural similarities. There are some revolts happening though. * '''Greeks: '''Greek settlers and fighters take the Thracian area away from the Proto-Balkan people. * '''Caribbeans: '''The people start settling on the island of Cuba. * '''Tolonra: '''They force several Indo-European tribes away. * '''Swedes: '''The development of the Swedes is caused by Sveijan people settling elsewhere, either to avoid the war or just to move out. Some barbaric tribes later show up and ambush the trecking Sveijan troops. The Sveijans still won, but their squad was rendered obsolete when Blekinge accepted ceasefire. * '''Nords: '''Due to cold weather, several of them move to the warmer, southern areas, spreading further. * '''Pandays and Jishvuu: '''You've mistaken us for nations. Your alliance seems to be another step into assimilating us. We will not join, but we are still by your side for now. '''Kingdom of Sveija: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: Carl I ** Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: '''Conscription: very heavy 10% (Army) *** '''Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 157,159 *** Goterbarg: 113,159 *** Gåby: 34,512 *** Visky: 30,626 *** Rural Areas: ~300,000 *** Total Population: 635,456 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. *** Trade partners: '''Kingdom of Vesnia and Angermannia. ** '''Wars and Conflicts: *** Hiiumaa: Half our army is at the island of hiiumaa. *** Swedes: the other half will be a 2-3 km away from the Swedes border so they can't see them. * Military: '''Heavy Conscription: 10% (63,546) ** '''15-20k: '''Swordsmen with shields 20,0 | Spearmen with shields. 20,0 (40k) ** '''10-15k: Bowmen. 12 (12k) ** 5-10k: '''Bowmen with fire arrows 8 (8k) ** '''0-5k: Spies with poison 166 | Torchers 1,3 | Slingers. 1,7 (2.1k) * Navy: ''' ** 167 transport ships (can hold around 43 men) ** 107 large transport ships (can hold around 50 men) ** 50 Small transport ships (can hold around 14 men) ** 5 Warships (can hold around 72 men) ** 1,050 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Meeting with Hiiumma: We try to convince the people of Hiiumaa to join our kingdom or we will attack (they know we are surrounding the island and this building) (we have prepared for people outside of this island to help out so some of the soldiers will guard the soth island and the east main-land. ** Blekinge: do you want to trade now that the war is over??? * Events: ** Over Sea Expansion: we try to annex the island of Hiiumaa by surrounding it with boats. (as a threat so they'll accept our will). ** Main Land Expansion: We expand through the Swedes territory (we will tell them no harm will be done to them unless they harm us). Indazi Ymiri/ Indazi Brotherhood: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: House of Priveé, General Gwandaru Bisaka ** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 96,4% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 2,9% shibja, Pandays 0,2% ** Pamáli: ~172.000 ** Uruqmbi: ~101.000 ** Walowasa: ~48.000 ** Nirga: ~42.000 ** Oroborus: ~2.500 ** Rural Areas: ~371.500 ** Religion: 38% Proto-Hinduism 3% Puditicia a Malo, 57% Banbok , 1,5% other, 0,5% atheism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Conscription: '''15% ** '''UW Wants War: If Ulmara Wadua decline then we move our units to favorable positions and counter the horses with spearmne and ranged attacks using 95% of our army, the rest protect the coast. ** Pandays & Tamils Gets War: '''if Ulmara Wadua accept then we take our allready present army in panday and tamil terretories and kill their armies. We also send in people from rural areas to settle down there. ** '''Naval: We put our navy on our waters and enemy waters traveling in groups and raiding convoys and fishing ships aswell as destroying their millitary ships. we try to do some naval invasions aswell. * Military: 'total of about 15% ** 30.000 Spearmen ( 27.000 have shields) ** 20.000 bowmen ** 7.300 Slingers ** 1.500 Torchers ** 8.150 Blowdarters ** 2.210 Battle Medics ** 75 spies ** 12.050 fire bowmen. ** 500 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) ** 14.500 swordmen ** 9.225 cavalry ** 4.540 Saboteers *** '''Navy: ' **** 385 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) **** 280 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) **** 105 Shirigunami (can hold around 82 people) **** 140 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) **** 4600 fishing ships *** '''Diplomacy: *** Ulmara Wadua: I suggest that we stop killing eachother, leave us alone and we will leave you alone, we will promise not to attack if you do the same. Their answer will change happenings in this text. *** Events: **** For The Brotherhood: The people assassinate the king Hisk-Hisk Priveé XVII and install a millitary leadership with the current best comander in charge. THe name Hisk-Hisk is now illegal. **** Oroborus: '''The village of Oroborus become a city **** '''Food: We focus mainly on food production. **** slaves: we capture enemy soldiers and use them as slaves Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Halmar III Fleischer (B 678 BCE D 643 BCE) (R 652 BCE - 643 BCE), Cnut Hammerbringer Fleischer (B 657 BCE, still alive) (R 643 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland, some Danish tribes, Blekinge. * Capital: Burgenbrao * Demographics: ** Burgenbrao: 15060 ** Raustadt: 2056 ** Rural Areas: ~65000 ** Population: 84% Vesnians, 16% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 93% Vesnian Paganism, 5% Funnelbeaker religions, 2% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Increase in Conscription: '''It is increased by 1%. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 400 ** Shortswordmen: 300 ** Bowmen: 250 ** Torchmen: 75 ** Scouts: 50 * Navy: ** 70 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 130 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 250 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Funnelbeaker Tribes: '''Join us, our river is the lifeblood of this region! * '''Events: ** The Forward Nation: '''It continues. ** '''Assimilation of Funnelbeaker Tribes: '''We attempt to assimilate as many Funnelbeakers as possible. '''Turn XL: 625 BCE - 600 BCE NPC Events: * Shoshone: '''New Native American tribes. * '''Tuareg: '''Subgroup of Berbers, moving south. * '''Awa: '''New Jomoto nation. * '''Aida: '''They are invaded by Bolomo and Otok, who both see themselves as the Aidan Empire's successor (although Bolomo being Nabouan), they are split between the two. * '''Macedon: '''The Macedonian Greeks split from the Hellenic Kingdom, residing north of them. * '''Apenninians: '''Several of them sail across the ocean and conquer Sardinia and Corsica from the leftover Latins. * '''Bantu: '''They migrate east, past the different large lakes. * '''Tolonra: '''Multiple Tolonra raiding bands continue raiding, now going west and taking swathes of South Slavic lands. * '''Vesnia: '''They succeed, but nowhere near as much as they planned, the farther away tribes not caring. * '''The War of the Raids: '''It ends with the Ymirian coup and side switch. The Pandays and Tamils are annihilated and furious over this betrayal. The Tamil Warlords split into 4 nations from disagreements: Nadu, Kerala, Nagapattinam and Mysore. They are no longer a puppet of Ulmara Wadua. Ulmara Wadua still has a lot of influence over them though. Tamils who end up settled in the area around Oroborus attempt to declare independence, but the attempt is thwarted by other Tamils who disagreed with it. The Indazi Brotherhood is off to a rocky start, with people already starting to stand against the new government. * '''Median Empire: '''Cyaxares, King of the Medes, goes on rapid expansion, going west all the way to northern Anatolia and as far east as parts of modern Pakistan. They are now the most powerful nation on planet Earth. * '''Song Vhi and Alai: '''They divide up remaining lands. * '''Yemen: '''Due to internal conflict, it collapses. There are 5 successors: Himyar, Saba, Najran, Qataban and Hadrhaumat. * '''Jomoto: '''They keep spreading up through Sakhalin. * '''Kassites: '''Fleeing people and migrators move into the previously empty lands, making it into their new home. * '''Malacca and Muscat: '''They establish capitals of the same names as their nations. * '''Zhao: '''They conquer the other Chinese nations and more territory, becoming incredibly powerful. * '''Angermannia: '''They expand along the coast. * '''Sveija: '''The Proto-Baltic tribes deny and fail to hold the Sveijans off. The Swedes rapidly attack Sveija with hordes, making gains quickly (Their hordes are stronger than Sveija). * '''Cemorook: '''Some tribes take some northern Bantu lands. * '''Blekinge: '''We will think about it. '''Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Cnut Hammerbringer Fleischer (B 657 BCE, still alive) (R 643 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland, some Danish tribes, Blekinge. * Capital: Burgenbrao * Demographics: ** Burgenbrao: 17500 ** Raustadt: 5001 ** Rural Areas: ~90000 ** Population: 86% Vesnians, 14% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 95% Vesnian Paganism, 3% Funnelbeaker religions, 2% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Purge of Hulden: '''Hulden Jernstroem, head of the army, is discovered to have been doing deals with Funnelbeaker tribes, to grant them land. He is executed and Cnut becomes the head of the army. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 430 ** Shortswordmen: 325 ** Bowmen: 352 ** Scouts: 75 * Navy: ** 85 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 140 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 260 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** * Events: ** The Forward Nation: '''It continues. ** '''Vesniazation: '''From the Forward Nation comes the Vesniazation, to assimilate Funnelbeakers to Vesnian culture. '''Indazi Brotherhood: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: Monarch (Ugrees Hawaul) General (Tanau Pumbai) Economics (Pumbasai Grengor) Publics (Yta Fnyta) ** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. Sugar. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 98.7% Ymiri 0,7% Slaves, Pandays 0,6% ** Pamáli: ~186.000 ** Uruqmbi: ~112.000 ** Walowasa: ~53.000 ** Nirga: ~49.000 ** Oroborus: ~4.500 ** Rural Areas: ~389.500 ** Religion: 43% Hinduism, 57% Banbok. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Conscription: '8% * '''Military: '''total of about 8% (63.500) ** 12.000 Spearmen ( 27.000 have shields) ** 8.000 bowmen ** 2.400 Slingers ** 5.000 Torchers ** 6.000 Blowdarters ** 2.000 Battle Medics ** 100 spies ** 8.000 fire bowmen. ** 1.500 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) ** 7.000 swordmen ** 5.000 cavalry ** 5.000 Saboteers * '''Navy: ' ** 400 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 285 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 110 Shirigunami (can hold around 82 people) ** 150 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) ** 4900 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Kerala & Negapattinam: do you want to trade? ** Karnataka: do you want to trade. * Events: ''' ** '''Semi state: The millitary understands that they cannot afford a civil war. Therefore they put fourpeople in charge, a popular figure from the public named Ugrees Hawaul that become a monarch, he have 2 votes. the millitarys position is now general, they fight in wars but do not declare them. they have 1 vote. Econmics have 1 vote and is selected by the monarch from the richer traders. Public is selected by the people, 1 vote. ** Slavery: people that has lifetime in prison is turned into slaves, the slaves now mainly wotk at suger and spice farms, this improve our economy. ** Infrastructure: we improve infrastructure in populated areas. ** Farmland: we give soldiers that leave the army farm land near oroborus and if a revolution starts they keep their old weapons. ** Millitary rearment: in these tense times a smaller millitary with better weapons are more effective, so that is what we are going for. Kingdom of Sveija: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Carlos I ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: '''Conscription: very heavy 10% (Army) *** '''Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 130,159 *** Goterbarg: 110,159 *** Gåby: 30,000 *** Visky: 26,000 *** Rural Areas: ~278,000 *** Total Population: 574,318 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. *** Trade partners: '''Kingdom of Vesnia and Angermannia. ** '''Wars and Conflicts: *** Frontline: We send all our troops to fight back the Swedes, attacking them by using traps to surround their troops. * Military: '''Heavy Conscription: 10% (57,431) ** '''15-20k: '''Swordsmen with shields 18,9 | Spearmen with shields. 18.9 ** '''10-15k: Bowmen. 10 ** 5-10k: '''Bowmen with fire arrows 6 ** '''0-5k: Spies with poison 50 | Torchers 1,3 | Slingers. 1,7 * Navy: ''' ** 170 transport ships (can hold around 43 men) ** 107 large transport ships (can hold around 50 men) ** 50 Small transport ships (can hold around 14 men) ** 5 Warships (can hold around 72 men) ** 1,025 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Swedes: We are sorry for claiming your land. so can we stop fighting this war? ** Vesnia and Angermannia: Help please? * Events: ** Angry people: The citizens are angry that we attacked the Swedes. Category:Archives